Captives
by ohfortheloveof-uuuhm
Summary: Basically my version of the book continued from the tree scene where Katniss is chased by the Careers. What if Rue wasn't there to save her? What if two couldn't win at all? Does Peeta save Katniss? Just a heads up, but I took my artistic freedom, so my Katniss is a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Tree'd

The Hunger Games (Katniss' Point Of View)

_*"I'm fast though, and by the time they've reached the base of my trunk, I'm six metres up. For a moment, we stop and survey one another." Continued from this sentence in the book. _

A pang of shock runs through me as I realize that Peeta is down there with the Careers. I thought we were supposed to look after each other, even though I lost him at the Cornucopia. But I know deep inside that this is better. Allying up with Peeta might've ended up with me killing him or him killing me. There could only be one winner. But I admit to myself that I feel betrayed. And right now the girl from district 2 is pointing up at me with the bow and arrows I spotted at the Cornucopia. Stupid Peeta, shaking his stupid head to stop me from taking them. I grumble inside me, feeling the anger shooting trough my veins. My situation would be a lot more different right now if I had them. I hear a swish and an arrow get lodged in the bark of the tree, almost three feet away from me. Clearly the district 2 girl is a bad shot. They are down there now, discussing with each other what to do next and how to get me. I feel trapped and I know that they know that I can't come down from here. Well I might as well turn in. I'm not going anywhere and neither are they. I am as safe up here as any place in this wretched arena, and since they are all way larger and heavier and better trained than me, climbing would be futile on their behalf. They wouldn't reach me, their bodies to heavy and branch-breaking.

Some time during the night I fall asleep and so does the Careers and Peeta. Then I am pulled awake by some rustling from down below. It's Peeta, silently signalling me to get down. I don't trust him though, and I stare back suspiciously. He is waving a can of some sort.

"Its chloroform!" he shouts and whisper at the same time. "They're knocked out, all of them!"

"How the hell did you get chloroform?" I shout-whisper back.

"At the Cornucopia." he answers. "I snuck it into my boot when they weren't watching. Katniss, please get down here." He pleads.

I nod and start packing my backpack again, rolling up my sleeping bag and stuffing my water bottle down an outside pocket. As I am about to descend, a silver parachute floats down gracefully from the sky. I open the package curiously and find a small container labelled 'Burn Ointment'. I whisper a silent thanks to my mentor Haymitch and treat my hands and calf. The pain release is heavenly. I give a small sigh of pleasure, before I start my descent down to Peeta.

"What took you so long?" he asks.

"I've got burn ointment for us." I say with a small smile.

"I'm so glad I have you back." Peeta whisper into my ear and gives me a hug in front of the still, soundly asleep Careers. I shoot them a glance.

"How much chloroform did you give them?"

"Just enough to knock them out." He says, taking my hand. He is about to drag me of into the forest when I remember the bow and arrows.

"Wait." I say. "We might as well make use of them while they're here." Peeta smirks at the idea. We go back to the sleeping Careers and investigate their backpacks and pockets. I grab the bow and the shaft full of arrows. Meanwhile Peeta is prodding through Cato, the large District 2 boys backpack. We make sure to get all the food and water with us and we find flashlights, matches, wire, first aid kits, knives and spears. We also find a couple of night vision glasses, like the pair I found in my backpack earlier. We take everything we would need and want with us and scatter what we don't need throughout the underbrush, making sure to hide it well. I think about finishing them of now, but I don't think I'll be able to kill them in their sleep, even though they probably would kill me if they had the chance. No, I am now well equipped and I almost look forward to the fight. Somehow I know that it will end up there. Me fighting the Careers.

I take Peeta's hand, and knowing he was with me all along, I give him a kiss and we wander through the woods, hand in hand, preparing for the days to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Once A Captive

**A/N: First of all, I'm soooo sorry to whoever has read this story, that it took soo long for me to update this. Fear not, though. My written exam is finally over, and I expect it won't be so crazy at school for a little while now. Also a massive thanks to CatoKatnisslova that left a wonderful review. You were right, Cato is from district 2 and not 1. Hopefully that little blip is fixed now :). **

**But without further ado;**

**Here's Chapter 2. **

**(meheh, that rhymed :D )**

Chapter 2: Once A Captive...

Seeing as it was the middle of night, straying about in the forest probably wasn't the best idea, but our most dangerous opponents was knocked out dead for a couple more hours. We move with weary caution, making good use of what I now know is night vision glasses. My ears is on full alert and I feel good knowing that all my hunter's sense's been preserved. I move slowly, silently like a lurking cat. Peeta, however, crash through the underbrush with so much noise, he makes _me_ jump. I swear every person and/or animal in a five mile radius must hear him!

"Could you be a little quiet?" I hiss at him. He rears at my tone.

"What? I haven't said a word!"

"No.." I drag out the sound. "But you're making more noise than a herd of cattle!"

"I'm sorry.. You don't have to go completely ballistic." He says a tad bit snarky.

"Just sit down for a second, okay?" What the hell was that sound? It had been bothering me for a while, I just couldn't distinguish it over Peeta's clatter. Peeta sat down a bit to noisily, blurring the sound for a second. It was a low pitched whirring sound that was barely loud enough catch over the regular forest sounds. Where was it emitting from? It seemed like it was everywhere.

A high shrill _human _scream broke of the sound once more. Suddenly a loud bang sounded. A loud bang that was very close by.

"That was a canon!" Peeta whispers intently. The sound grew louder and it started to crackle. A large red something burst through the trees fifty yards away. A mutt! The sound grew so loud it was impossible to distinguish anything else. The mutt had a lumpy body with tentacles that kept it levitating above the ground. They spun around so fast they were almost impossible to see them. It was they who made the whirring rumble and the crackling sound was from branches breaking under the tentacles.

"Peeta! Run!" From his vantage point on the ground, he hadn't seen it yet. "It's a freaking mutt! Run for heaven's sake!" He takes to his feet and rips his backpack with him.

We sprint for our lives. My conscience is split threeways . One part of it is intently listening for the mutt, another is on Peeta and the last on the ground underneath and on the backpack that's banging on my back. The sound grow fainter. I can hear the anthem start playing overhead, but I couldn't care less, I just focus on running. Peeta is barely keeping up with me. We reach a small stream, that has cut through the layers of mud and rock, creating almost a little cliff. I can see the stream a couple of yards down and throw myself of the small edge. Anything to get away from the mutt. Peeta lands beside me in the cold water. The sounds of the mutt no longer reaches us.

I cling to Peeta for support and breathe. He does the same.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you back there." I say genuinely when I catch my breath again.

"It's okay, honey. You were anxious because of that sound, right?"

I nod, smiling at him. He bends down til our foreheads meet.

"I'm sorry for distracting at the Cornucopia."

"Oh, hey, it's all good now. I've got the arrows now, instead of that dreadful district 2 girl"-

"Clove."

"What?"

"Her name is Clove."

"Okay. I've got the bow and arrows instead of that dreadful Clove."

Peeta hums a bit.

"We should find some shelter." He murmurs into my neck.

"Yes we should." Over the edge of the crevice, I can see a small light through the leaf ceiling. I take Peeta's hand and we go "house-hunting".

**A/N 2 **

**Thought I should mention that the mutt is inspired by the malach creatures described in Book 5 of the Vampire Diaries. Those of you who has read the books know what I'm talking about.**


End file.
